Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003)
Rochester, Michigan |Burial = Roseland Park Cemetery Berkley, Michigan |Father = Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) |Mother = Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) |Spouse = Joseph Nathaniel French (1888-1975) |Marriage = June 08, 1926 Boston, Massachusetts |Children = Juanita Leslie French (1913-1978) (step) Christina Lathe French (1915- ) (step) Carolyn Alvilde French (1927- ) Natalie Joan French (1931- ) Joseph Nathaniel French, Jr. (1933- ) Yolanda Erlenia French (1935-1976) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = Yolanda Christina Tandberg }} Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) Centenarian (b. December 01, 1902, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. September 22, 2003, Rochester, Oakland, Michigan, USA). Social Security Number 384463321. Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital, Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Birth Yolanda was born in Kristiania, Oslo, Norway on 01 December 1902. She was baptised on August 12, 1903. Parents Yolanda was the fourth child and second daughter of Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) and Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933). Siblings *Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) (b. 26 August 1898 in Kristiania, Oslo, Norway - d. 15 March 1995 Rochester, Monroe, New York). Ethel married Clifford Edward Milner (b. 04 July 1892 - d. December 1980 in Paramount, Los Angeles, California) on 25 November 1915 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts. *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1899) (b. 26 December 1899 - d. 26 December 1899 in Kristiania, Oslo, Norway). *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) (b. 31 August 1901 in Kristiania, Oslo, Norway - d. 18 April 1995 in Anaheim, Orange, California) aka Ralph Tandberg. Ralph was a safety engineer, who married Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) in 1926. As a widower, he married Esther Ruth Clyde (1914-1972) (b. 01 November 1914 - 06 January 1972 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan) in November 1943. Sometime after their divorce, Ralph married JoAnn Losey (1931-2006) (b. 12 January 1931 in Lincoln, Nebraska - d. 05 December 2006 in Anaheim, Orange, California) in 1956. *Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919) (b. 29 September 1904 in Kristiania, Oslo, Norway - d. 10 January 1919 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts). Her nickname was Tootsie. She died when she was 14 years of age of spinal meningitis. *Carl Frederick William Tandberg (1910-1988) (b. 22 March 1910 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts - d. 26 August 1988 in Los Angeles, Los Angeles, California). Carl was a bass guitar musician, who married Alice Nazian Gonyer (1909-1992) (b. 09 May 1909 in Orono, Penobscot, Maine - 23 September 1992 in Sylmar, Los Angeles, California) on 30 July 1929. *Stillborn boy (1914) *Stillborn boy (1915) Emigration Alvilde, Thoralf, Yolanda and Thordis left Liverpool, England on the ship LUCANIA, the 31st of October 1908 to join Thorvald in Boston, Massachusetts. They arrived on Ellis Island, New York the 7th of November 1908. They are listed as Aloilde, Tholalf, Jolante and Lordis Tandborg. Marriage Yolanda married a widower Joseph Nathaniel French (1888-1975) (b. 24 October 1888 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts - d. 28 February 1975 in Livonia, Wayne, Michigan) with two daughters on 08 June 1926 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts. He was an architect with the Albert Kahn Associates, Inc. in Detroit, Michigan. Children Yolanda became an instant mother with her two step-daughters; *Juanita Leslie French (1913-1978) (b. 07 November 1913 in New York City, Manhattan, New York - d. 17 October 1978 in Traverse City, Grand Traverse, Michigan). Juanita married Hugh Robert Murchie (1915-1978) (b. 18 December 1915 in Sault Saint Marie, Chippewa, Michigan - d. 31 December 1978 in Traverse City, Grand Traverse, Michigan) on 12 December 1942 in Traverse City, Grand Traverse, Michigan. *Christina Lathe French (1915-2008) (b. 02 October 1915 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan - d. 19 October 2008 in Farmington Hills, Oakland, Michigan). Christina married William Stuart Charles (1918-1980) (b. 09 July 1918 in Paynesville, Ontonagon, Michigan - d. 03 December 1980 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan) on 22 May 1943 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan. Yolanda and Joseph had four children; *Carolyn *Natalie *Joseph Nathaniel French, Jr. (1933-2009) (b. 05 December 1933 in Concord, Merrimack, New Hampshire - d. 26 June 2009 in Southfield, Oakland, Michigan). Joe studied Shakespearean Theatre in England and married Reba Louella Emerson (1941-2006) (b. 24 April 1941 in Gettysburg, Adams, Pennsylvania - d. 31 March 2006 in Dearborn, Wayne, Michigan) on 26 June 1962 in Denver, Arapahoe, Colorado. *Yolanda Erlenia French (1935-1976) (b. 23 January 1935 in Brooklyn, Kings, New York - d. 09 July 1976 in Ann Arbor, Washtenaw, Michigan). Yolanda married Robert Charles Mills (1935-1986) (b. 11 September 1935 in Greensburg, Westmoreland, Pennsylvania - d. 06 April 1986 in Scottsdale, Maricopa, Arizonia) on 23 November 1955 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan. They later divorced and then Yolanda married Edward Joseph McHugh on 14 January 1966. They also obtained a divorce and Yolanda married David Peter Henning, Sr. (1932-2005) (b. 09 April 1932 - d. 25 August 2005 in Livonia, Wayne, Michigan) on 05 August 1971 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan. Yolanda and her son Bobby were killed in a car accident caused by a driver high on drugs and alcohol. She was 41 years old. Helped her brother Ralph When Yolanda's sister-in-law Sigrid Marie Andreassen died in 1940, she and her husband Joe welcomed her brother Ralph and his two daughters, Adelma and June into their household. They lived there until Ralph married Esther Clyde. Death Yolanda died on September 22, 2003 at the age of 100 in Rochester, Oakland, Michigan. She was buried next to her husband Joe in Roseland Park Cemetery at 29001 Woodward Avenue, Berkley, Michigan. Funeral notice Yolanda French, September 22, 2003, age 100. Wife of the late Joseph N. Sr. Dear mother of Carolyn Kochajda (Victor), Natalie Cheatham (George), Joseph N. French Jr. (Reba), Christina Charles and the late Yolanda Henning and Juanita Murchie. Also survived by 22 grandchildren, 34 great-grandchildren and 10 great-great grandchildren. Funeral service at A.J. Desmond & Sons Funeral Home, 2600 Crooks Rd. (btw. Maple & Big Beaver) Thursday 11 AM. Family will receive friends Wednesday 2-8PM. Memorial tributes to St. Stephen Episcopal Church or donors choice. Images Image:--Joseph Nathaniel French I (1888-1975)-Joe French 1931a-W.jpg|Yolanda's Husband Joe Image:--Image-Yolanda & Thordis.jpg|Yolanda and Thordis Image:Yolanda's engagement 1926.jpg|1926 engagement Image:Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) circa 2000.jpg|2000 circa Category:Non-SMW people articles